endlessonlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Quests
Tutorial Island Quests Cyndi: Sells dagger for 25 gold, peasant clothes (male and female) for 25 gold, and bag for 600 gold. Crafts: Dagger for 2 goat horns, small sword for 4 snake teeth, 2 snake rattles, and 50 gold. Ben: Sells small health potion for 10 gold each. And small mana potion for 40 gold. (What the hell do you need a mana potion for on Tutorial Island???) Piglet Trouble Start: Adventurer (NPC) in Tutorial Village "Those Piglets are a real plauge, could you help me get ride of them." Objective: "Kill 5 normal piglets." Actual Objective: Kill 10 normal piglets. Reward: 100 exp and 25 gold Goat Business Start: Collector (NPC) in Tutorial Village Objective: Collect 6 Goat Horns for the Collector Reward: 500 EXP & 2 Health Potions Treasure Hunt Start: Danny (NPC) in Tutorial Village Objective: Collect 3 hidden treasure clues. Clue 1: The first treasure clue is hidden somewhere north of the village with a lot of water...I hidden my first clue under a pile of dirt very close to a waterfall, good luck pirate. Location: From Tutorial Village. Right one map, Up one map, across the bridge by the big waterfall. Clue 2:This treasure is hidden under a pile of dirt very close to a bigg boat, let's get it! Location: Near the boat to the mainland under a pile of dirt on the dock. Clue 3:The last treasure is hidden under a pile of dirt in a land full of green slimy monsters! Eww! Location: One map down from Tutorial Village in the bottom corner near the shovel under more dirt. Reward: 1200 EXP and 5 health potions Lost Piggy Start: Eddy (NPC) at House near the Boat to the Mainland Objective: Collect 1 Piggy for Eddy Reward: 400 EXP Funky Hair Start: Funky Hair Dude (NPC) in Cyndi's Shop Objective: Collect 5 Blob Slimes for the Funky Hair Dude note: one really needs to collect 3 Blob slimes to complete this quest. Reward: 800 EXP and 100 gold Slime Defender Start: Defender in Blob Slime Area down one map from Tutorial Village Objective: Kill 25 Blobs Reward: 1000 exp and 5 small health potions Cave Research Start: Cave Reasearcher (NPC) outside of Bat Cave. Objective: Collect 5 Bat Wings for the Cave Researcher Reward: 1400 EXP and 100 Gold Aeven Area Quest List Rare Berries Reward: 500 gold Sheep Protector Kill 5 snakes Reward: 210 exp (rep) Boots For Dinner Start: Aeven Captain (NPC) near the entrance of Aeven. Objective: Give him a pair of Captain Boots, which is spawned by Sheep. Reward: 2000 exp and 4 small health potions Claw necklaces Bring 12 crow claw Reward: 1320 EXP and 120 gold Peasant Courier Reward: 180 exp (rep) Snake Antidote Bring 10 snake rattle Reward: 1500 exp (daily) Special Hairdye Reward: 240 exp (rep) Bird Control Reward: 360 exp, 50 gold (rep) Aeven Sewers Turn off 3 control units in sew Ayla's Witch Quest 1. Talk to Ayla at the Witches' house in Aeven 2. Go kill 20 rats. 3. Go kill 20 sheep. 4. Bring Ayla a terror potion. 5. Reward: 1200 EXP. If you bring a love potion she gives you 400 EXP. Factory Panic Main purpose of the quest at this point is to put you in a good levelling spot if you can take care of the Proto sitting in the gated area. Well...there's a point to those NPC's at the factory. Talk to the co-worker and he'll send you down into the Factory to turn on the generators. Step on the blue squares to get them going. 1. Top Right Generator 2. Bottom Left Generator 3. Top Left Generator 4. Bottom Right Generator 5. Talk to the Co-Worker 6. Go to the Top Right once more and enter the gate which is now open to you. Take a moment to kill the proto or go down the stairs to shut off the generator. 7. When you return to the surface talk to the Co-Worker playing with his tool for 4940 experience. Sky Wonder Rescue 1. Talk to Jessica at Sky Wonder house. 2. Talk to Wolfman captain, he is to the right of Wolfmen area near Birdmen Territory. East of Estaq 3. Get 10 bird feathers and take them to the Wolfman captain. 4. Go back to sky wonder and talk to Jessica again. 5. Kill 40 foxes, then talk to Jessica for your reward. Reward: 500 Exp. This quest is repeatable. Fox Fur (daily) ---- 1. Talk to Ash. 2. Collect 15 fox fur. 3. Talk to Ash again. Reward: 3120 EXP and 240 gold Castle Hedgehogs (REP) ---- 1. Talk to the Royal Gardener in the castle. 2. Kill 10 castle headgehogs. 3 Talk again to the Gardener. Reward: 1060 EXP and 80 gold. A Guard's Life 1. Start by talking to the guard by the entrance to the reaper cave 2. Kill 20 spiders 3. then get 10 spider legs 4. Then go to the castle arena and talk to the guard's captain. 5. Reward: Exp 6450 Gold 400 Warning: Must be 69 or older because there is deep deep imagery about the Holocoust, or as it is spelt in game The Lolocoust Pjedro's Son 1. Talk to Pjedro (in the Malone Outpost top left house) -- He'll tell you about how he lost his son. 2. Talk to Pjedro's wife Merriad -- she'll tell you a little more of the story. 3. Talk to Pjedro once again -- he'll ask you to go and find his boy for him. 4. Talk to Pjedro's sister Nena in the Stronghold -- she'll give you a little more of the story. 5. Talk to the guard outside the reaper cave -- he'll give you the runaround and then send you to his captain at the castle. 6. Talk to the captain in the Aeven area. He'll give you permission to go talk to the swamp guard. 7. Turns out the little brat is in a cave. Go to the top right of the swamp and you'll see a rescue team. Go inside that cave. 8. Talk to the rescue captain, which he tells you if you are ready. Say yes and prepare to rescue Pjedro. 9. Talk to Pjedro's son and agree to take him home. 10. You will either warp back to Pjedro's house, or you will freeze. If you freeze, log in again. Talk to pjedro to gain 12300 exp! Pirate Quest A note: Take off your golden rings for this one. You want a low con to keep damage from the traps low. 1. Talk to the Old Pirate on the docks at the southeast corner of Aeven. He will ask you if you're a pirate and you say "yeah, I'm a pirate". He's going to want a drink so fetch him 20 fairysodas. Here's my tip on this. First pick up as many as you can from the ground on the docks. Then if you need more head up to the Aeven Pub and pull some from the chests. Buy whatever you need from the bartender to top you up. 2. After you've taken the fairysodas to the Old Pirate he will ask for a drink. Say yes and he will take your sodas (if you bring more than 20 he will take them all). Then he will give you an old treasure map (DO NOT GET RID OF THIS). 3. Go to the top right ship at the docks and talk to the pirate captain. Tell him about the map and tell him you stole it from the King. He will then invite you on a treasure hunt. 4. When you are aboard his ship you need to talk to him again. You'll have to defeat 50 imperial guards who have come aboard. If you are alone there are 20 guards between all the different decks so 3 spawns should take care of that. More if you have to compete. At 6 exp each they aren't worth the effort of staying behind. 5. After you have killed 50 guards talk to the captain again and he will take you to Vulture (vult-r (: ) Island. Go into the first pyramid entrance. A note about the Pyramids: There are three traps in the pyramid. The first is a general HP drain that reduces your HP by 4 every 20 seconds. The second are visible spike tiles that go up and down doing 8 damage (if you step over them when they are up you take no damage). Finally, there are hidden spike tiles that do 8 damage each that spring when you step on them. There are also 3 monsters and 1 boss we'll talk about later. Rats (no change). Tomb Mummies (60 exp and built like ogres in terms of damage and variable speed). And ICE GIANTS?!? (ok...these probably should be changed with something else.) 6. When you are in the pyramid keep your potions handy because you'll need them. Go up one map and then Left. (from entrance U L D L D L U R) In this room you will find the archaeologist -- Dr. . He will babble on about his book of maps which is important later. Trace your steps back to the entrance and then go Right Instead of Left ( from entrance U R R D D R R U U U L L D L U L) and this should bring you to the Great Worm's lair. If you fight the worm know that it is fast but you can also solo it. You get 300 exp for killing it. What you really need to know is that the Doctor's Book is on the bottom left. Step on it to pick it up and then head back to the entrance retracing your steps. (Pay attention to the room with the raised platform...this is important). 7. When you return to the doctor he'll thank you and then you need to talk to him again. Show him your old map (this is why you shouldn't get rid of it). Now retrace your steps to the Altar (raised platform room). When you step there you're status will change again. Once more it's back to the doctor. 8. The Doc will tell you that the entrance to the second pyramid is now open so you need to get out of this pyramid and then enter the second pyramid (behind the first one). The solution is LEFT, UP, UP, DOWN 9. Walk down to the treasure chest and you will be rewarded with an Aztec Crown. This is a not a wearable hat but the quest isn't quite finished. 10. You can now take the crown and keep it or you can trade it. Reward @ Pirate 18.2k exp and 2.2k gold. Reward @ Archaologist 5k exp. Teresa was here. <3 (: Truth Quest 1 Talk to Serf Serf is located down a set of stairs in the middle of the new swamp. They are partially hidden by trees. 2. Kill 25 Swamp Monsters 3. Talk to Serf He will tell you about trying to find a cure for evil and how Apozen has worked against him. He will also tell you about his brother Gullio. 4. Find Gullio He's located in the Skeleton Dungeon and he's been cursed. Which means you're going to have to walk back to... 5. Serf Apparently he needs "Herbs", 10 of them in fact. Go buy them at the Aeven Grocer. 6. Back to Serf And 10 mushrooms... 7. Serf again And 10 blob slimes... 8. Serf again ZOMG 5 Gnome Dolls 9. Serf again Finally he tells you to go to Ayla to finish the cure potion. 10. Ayla Is being an idiot again. Finish her quest before you get to move on...RATS, SHEEP, POTION...GAH. Anyways. You need to go and find more information about Apozen and the curse. So off you go to... 11.Hitaru's Shop. Hitaru used to be the Illusion Master...but I guess Vult's renamed him. Anyhow. Step in front of his book and you'll be directed right back to... 12. Ayla Who tells you that the book in Hitaru's shop isn't quite enough. Nope...you instead have to venture down into the Underworld to get to Apozen's Lair (yay?) 13. Apozen's Lair While you're here -- after the hundred times it will take you to get here. You might want to stick around and try to pick up a knob staff. You're going to need it if you're after the lens of truth...While you're doing that don't forget to check the book on the left hand side. 14. Go back to Ayla who will tell you that you have everything you need to cast the reversal spell. 15. Get 5 Ancient Scrolls. 16. Give Her 4 of them and then use the last one to teleport yourself up to the ancient city. 17. The Ancient place is hidden -- Go to the map to the right of the orb (center) and then go to the top right of the map (a little brown strip will tell you where the entrance is) 18. Click on Ayla -- and perform the ritual. The map will start to go crazy so try to click on ayla while it's moving. Then Log off and log back in (Quest Glitch that Vult should fix at some point. Warping and exiting the map will not help here) 19. Go see Serf in the Swamp for your reward. 2 options for your reward i. 15500 experience ii. For a knob staff and ten orbs of light Serf will craft you a lens of truth which looks absolutely leet. Maze Guide (daily 3 times/day) Maze Walkthrough Reward: 5000 EXP Susan's Quest 1. Talk to Susan 2. Go kill 60 Tenbas. 3. Return to Susan. Reward: 2500 exp Peri Peri's Mole Quest 1. Talk to Peri Peri (Mole Farm House) 2. Go kill 50 Moles. 3. Return to Peri Peri. Reward: 3100 exp Monkey Island Quest Start Point: Young Pirate at the Port (Aeven) 1. He will tell you that he has found a new Island and you ought to select "Don't Believe You". 2. After he tells you to take a test head to the Pirate Captain (same one as the Vulture Island Quest). Kill 3 drunken pirates and return to the Pirate Captain 3. You will have 2 options for tests here. a. Atlantis -- a simple quest but a long walk. Head to Atlantis through the reaper cave and then go to the southmost house (down and right). From there head to the northern part (up and left) of the house and walk down the stairs. There will be a book in the south (down). Walk up to it and then return to the Captain. b. Kill an Octo -- a bit harder than the Atlantis option because now you have to deal with campers. I don't suggest this option but if you're feeling frisky...Octo is in the sewers under the ant zone near Hallowdale. Once you've killed one head back to the Pirate Captain. 4. Next you've got to kill 30 rats. Great. Another quest. More Rats. Return to the Pirate Captain. 5. Go to the Young Pirate: The answers to the quiz -- Jolly Roger, double share and always open. 6. Now you're off to monkey Island. There is a hut in the North East (up and right) with another pirate who wants you to get him 10 fish. Go fetch and bring him back 10 fish. He'll now give you directions that will bring you to the buried reward. The place is behind two palm trees on the left side of the map. Reward: Pirate Hat, 1600 gold and 10800 EXP Ancient Wraith Quest Begins on the 6th floor of the Haunted House 1. Kill Reaper 2. Kill Ninja Leader 3. Kill Octo 4. Kill Apozen 5. Get 100 piggies 6. Get 100 snake teeth 7. Get 100 Tenba bags 8. Get 100 imp stings 9. Get 100 wurm heads 10. Get 10 dragon wings 11. Get 500 PK Kills Reward - Ancient Wraith Key